bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Maebure
Hikari Daikōki Maebure (前触れ光大弘毅, Great Noble Harbinger of Light), now an upper A-class Tsumikami, was once one of the ancient Sōzōshin and a . He is also known as "The Black Sun" (黒陽, Kurohi). Appearance Hikari was a tall, middle-aged man with a toned physique. He had long, unkempt jet black hair which reached his waist, with grey streaks on his temples. His eyes were bright yellow, glowing and piercing. The features of his face were sharp and firm, with prominent, high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. There are two long scars on his face; they cross in an almost perpendicular manner just below his right eye. The horizontal one ends below the left eye, whereas the vertical one stops halfway through the right cheek. Maebure used to wear a distinct variant of the typical Shihakushō, which notably sports inverted colours in comparison to the standard''Dawn, Part 1. Hikari's appearance has changed noticeably since his return from the dead. He has become much younger, with his hair shortening to a medium length and the grey streaks vanishing. His eyes have turned scarlet in colour, and his complexion has become ashen. He now dons black, rather tight-fitting kimono, a '' and black leather boots. In addition, he wears a black cape with a hood, and his former Togabito chain wrapped around his waist instead of a belt. Personality Maebure, as a member of an ancient noble Sōzōshin family, behaves with an air of dignity and gentleness. He is a collected person who does not easily become surprised or irritated, and he maintains a high level of composure no matter the situation''Dawn, Part 4. Moreover, he seems to be deeply concerned about his distant relative, Captain Haruka Mewokuramasu, and he appears to be genuinely desiring her to accept him as a member of her family. Nonetheless, his good manners serve to conceal his true nature of an unrelenting, callous individual who does not hesitate to kill, unless he deems this unnecessary. Even when he commends somebody he either maintains a relatively condescending tone or words his praises in a peculiar, ambiguous manner, and he often verges on being arrogant. Furthemore, he becomes noticeably irritated when somebody interrupts him, and his signature calmness may slowly wear down after an extended period of high stressNoon, Part 4. An incredibly ambitious and proud man, he also considers himself worthy of the 's throneNoon, Part 2. Whereas Yamamoto's defeat has not satisfied him, the ultimate power over Soul Society is the only thing which may bring him a sense of fulfilmentNoon, Part 6. Ever since his return from oblivion his deameanour has changed significantly. Noticeably more casual and prone to express various emotions than before, he sometimes indulges in displays of overt malice and dark humour. Furthermore, his arrogance has been mostly replaced by nonchalance. Last, but not least, he has also become extraordinarily devious and cunning; he has easy time manipulating others to further his own agendas unknowingly, and displays impressive ingenuity whilst in the thick of intense combat. History Plot Powers and Abilities Skills Over the period of a few thousand years Maebure has honed his skill in sword fighting to an almost unbelievable degree. Because of his incredible experience, this is virtually a second nature to him. His technique is characterised by reliance on finesse and swift, fluent and economic movements which seem practically effortless. *' ' (千枚卸, "''Thousand-Page Wholesale"): A technique which allows Hikari to strike dozens of times within a single second, thus ideally overpowering the opponent with a flurry of fairly strong cuts coming from ever-changing directions''Opposition, Fall into the Black. *' ' (顎割, "''Chin/Jaw Splitting"): A swift yet strong slash intended to quickly bifurcate the opponent. *' ' (西瓜割, "Watermelon Splitting"): Powerful overhead slash whose purpose is to cleave the enemy in half with one fell swoop''Nadir, Part 3. Whereas the least developed ''Zankensoki skill of Hikari, his proficiency in unarmed combat still puts him in the master class when judging by Shinigami standards. The way he fights usually consists of gentle, but fast and unpredictable kicks, punches and sallies whose main purpose is to throw the enemy off-balance or to incapacitate them in an instant, implying proficiency in . *' ' (風車, "Windmill"): Maebure throws his body and rotates backward in mid-air about horizontal axis, using the considerable momentum to deliver a powerful kick to the adversary's jaw whilst rapidly raising his legs. *' ' (一骨, "Single Bone"): This very powerful, one-fisted punch causes substantial damage upon hitting its target, its might sufficient to form a large crater in its wake''Retribution, Part 3. Maebure is so fast that he may vanish in an instant, not even leaving a temporary afterimage behind if he wishes so. He is able to outmanoeuvre a Captain-level opponent to the point the latter cannot even discern his movements. He frequently utilises that speed to avoid fast attacks, even point-blank ones. *' : By utilising Shunpo to its heighest extent, Hikari may create numerous flickering afterimage copies of himself in order to confuse the enemy. * ' (空蝉, "''Cicada"): This advanced technique leaves a semi-tangible afterimage of the user behind, used to fool the opponent by appearing to have taken any potential damage before it disappears. Since Hikari has been already active during the period when the first Kidō were being created, he has had a tremendous amount of time to learn and master the techniques as they were being developed. Consequently, even the spells he casts without an incantation or even number possess ample power''Morning, Part 2. For instance, he is capable of binding two Captains with a high-level Bakudō simultaneously only to subsequently empower the spell with a spoken-after incantation, or of non-verbally erecting Bakudō #81, durable enough to warrant two strikes of Yamamoto's '''Taimatsu' in order to be destroyed. Ever since he has chosen the art as his actual specialty, Maebure's skill has achieved a completely new level of mastery. After a profound consideration of the foundations of Kidō, over time he has developed numerous powerful spells and ingenious ways of utilising them. Consequently, he may be considered a true "Grandmaster" of Kidō. *'Naiteki Eishō' (内的詠唱, "Mental Incantation"): Hikari seemingly foregoes the usage of a spoken incantation, but actually recites a complete one within his mind. As such, the spells fired utilising this type of incantation maintain their full power and effectiveness in addition to gaining surprise factor, and the casting time is significantly reduced''Retribution, Part 6Evening, Part 1. **'Iryoku Ōin''' (意力押印, "Willpower Imprint"): Furthermore, he firmly imprints his will upon the Kidō spells. Consequently, not only their appearance is changed, but more importantly, he maintains considerable control over them even long after launching them. As a result, he may for instance change the trajectory of an already fired spell at will. **'Dōji Eishō' (同時詠唱, "Simultaneous Incantation"): This class of incantation is Naiteki Eishō taken next step further. By pronouncing one Kidō command aloud and another one within his mind, Hikari creates a composite spell whose true nature and properties remain unknown to the opponent until the moment it takes effect. Consequently, Maebure gains the ability to mix-and-match any two Kidō spells for a variety of purposes, whilst still benefitting from surprise factor and the Willpower Imprint. *'Hidō' (秘道, "Secret Way"): Maebure has invented a number of unique spells, all of them comparable to 90s-level normal Kidō in terms of power and effectiveness. They possess peculiar qualities which render them particularly unpredictable and dangerous assets in his vast arsenal. **'Hidō #1, Shōhi' (消費, "Dissipation"): Has strong disruptive qualities that may be either used to nullify any spiritual energy-based technique or interfere with the flow of Reishi of an opponent. **'Hidō #2, Yugande Mieru Kagami' (ゆがんで見える鏡, "Distorting Mirror"): Powerful illusion which heavily distorts perception of its intended target, may be cast either at the user or an enemy. **'Hidō #3, Hahen' (破片, "Splinter"): This offensive spell is utilised to reveal and simultaneously strike at the weakest points in an opponent's defence, be it a Kidō barrier, set of armour or even the person's body. **'Hidō #4, Kakudai' (拡大, "Magnification"): Spell which amplifies whatever properties the technique it is casted upon has. **'Hidō #5, Jōzai' (浄罪, "Purgation"): Removes any present status ailments afflicting the user and grants one temporary immunity to their effects. **'Hidō #6, Hanketsu' (判決, "Judgement"): A composite Bakudō/Hadō spell, it restrains the target with a number of spiky tendrils and then subjects them to constant surges of electricity, which both deal damage and hinder any potential attempts to escape. **'Hidō #7, Hikari no Yōsai' (光の要塞, "Fortress of Light"): An "ultimate defence" technique. It creates a hermetic barrier in the shape of a miniature castle around the user, protecting them from any but the most devastating assaults. **'Hidō #8, Myōbatsu' (冥罰, "Retribution"): An "ultimate offence" spell. The deceptively miniscule sphere of light pink energy can unleash an earth-shattering explosion dwarfing such high-level Hadō as . *'Heuleum' (흐름, "Flow"): Kidō-based meditating technique, it lets Hikari replenish used-up spiritual energy at a significantly increased rate and slightly enhances his natural healing factor. Nevertheless, it takes a few seconds to activate and cannot be maintained in combat. *'Enkaiō Sakeme' (塩化硫黄裂け目, "Brimstone Tear"): Togabito equivalent to the , this technique opens a portal that allows its user to travel not only to different levels of Hell, but also other dimensions, such as or the . Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his noble status and venerable age, Maebure possesses a degree of physical strength well beyond average Shinigami level, particularly after rejuvenating his body. He is capable of effortlessly slicing high-ranking enemies and a defensive Shikai technique of a Captain with only his sealed sword. Even though he rarely uses it actively in combat, he is more than capable of blocking and parrying attacks which rely on brute force''Morning, Part 3. '''Enhanced Endurance': Hikari has significantly improved his fortitude in order to withstand the considerable strain exerted on the body by his own powers for longer periods of time. Enhanced Durability: Furthermore, he has toughened his body as well, and as such can take fairly powerful direct hits and suffer little damage in consequence. Enhanced Regeneration: As a Tsumikami, Hikari boasts impressive regenerative ability and may quickly recover even from severe wounds. Immense Combat Experience: Because he is one of the ancient Sōzōshin, Maebure has participated in countless wars and battles, gaining incredible amount of combat experience in a matter of thousands of years. Consequently, he is often able to readily analyse both his adversaries and their powers, as he has seen a myriad of them already, so he may quickly determine appropriate countermeasures. Keen Intellect: While his cunning has been somewhat hindered by his excessive arrogance and even simple-mindedness in his approach toward combat for a very long time, ever since his experiences during the battles with Gotei 13 and Seireitō Kawahiru he has been displaying a surprising level of ingenuity''Retribution, Part 7. No longer relying solely on his vast, but sometimes obsolete knowledge, he is not afraid of testing and learning new things even in the thick of battle. ' : Born a pureblood Sōzōshin, Hikari boasts a colossal volume of spiritual energy, noted to be exceptionally powerful by himself. He can casually incapacitate regular Shinigami with his mere presence and briefly overwhelm even a Captain, but he otherwise keeps his power virtually undetectable most of the time. His has pitch-black colour with scarlet outlines. Karadawaru '''Jamansim (자만심, "Hubris"): Appearing as a with a black, gently curved blade, it has an ornate guard and a hilt. There is an engraving on the guard, which spells out "In the ultimate downfall I reach out toward the Sky" (궁극 몰락에서 나는 하늘 향해 다가가려, Gung-geug mollag-eseo naneun haneul hyanghae dagagalyeo). :Karadawaru Special Ability: A polar opposite to his Zanpakutō of old, Jamansim bestows control over darkness. However, it is capable of much more than simple techniques using dark energy, as it encompasses the concept of darkness rather than an elemental power. Consequently, even though Hikari usually utilises warped variants of his Zanpakutō techniques, he may utilise the Karadawaru for far more subtle and abstract feats as well. *'Spirit Manifestation': Due to the very strong bond with his former Zanpakutō spirit, Maebure may actually summon it to his aid in combat. Jamansim takes the form of a giant humanoid being with long arms, face with nebulous features save for the single scarlet eye, and spreading, skeletal wings. When manifested, it usually appears as a murky silhouette of its upper body. Jamansim protects its master with its thick Reiatsu, in addition to channeling and amplifying Hikari's techniques if the latter wishes so. *'Kurobyōtō' (黒病棟, "Black Ward"): Summons a murky, semi-translucent sphere to protect Hikari from harm. It is durable enough to withstand a strong Shikai technique. *'Kageho' (影歩, "Shadow Step"): A mysterious fast movement technique which opens shadowy portals to let the user relocate near-instantly. Devised by Hikari, this technique grants an incredible level of mobility and virtually nullifies the risk of being intercepted on the move. In exchange, however, it drains more energy than Shunpo, and as such is better used sparingly. *'Yūrei' (幽霊, "Apparition"): Maebure creates a number of semi-tangible shadow clones which he can utilise to distract and trick the opponents''Dusk, Part 2. *'Higure''' (日暮れ, "Nightfall"): An attack that consists of unleashing a wide arc of black energy by swinging the sword in the direction of the enemy. The wave expands in size as it proceeds. *'Kurayami Taihō' (暗闇の大砲, "Darkness Cannon"): This technique consists of firing a wide beam of dense black energy from the tip of the Karadawaru. *'Kuroi Namida' (黒い涙, "Black Tears"): After Hikari lifts his sabre upward, his enemy is showered with a volley of jet black energy projectiles that cover a sizeable area with numerous small explosions''Nightfall, Part 3. *'Meikai: Activated by the command "'''Fall" (落ちる, Ochiru). Hikari lifts his sabre with solemnity and points it at the sky. Afterward, a single wave ripples across it, changing its colour to midnight black and drowning the entire area in semi-darkness. When he swings the Karadawaru downward in a swift motion, streaks of pitch blackness pour on his body and enclose him in an immaculate sphere which appears to be made of mercury-like substance. After a potent release of his swollen Reiatsu, the orb bursts violently and reveals Maebure's new form. His eyes gain a more distinct glow, and he seems to grow slightly. In addition, his robe is replaced by a set of ebony plate armour with scarlet ornaments. More importantly, though, his sabre morphs into a crude broadsword with a serrated blade, whose hilt merges with his right hand in a mass of bloated tissue and exposed blood vessels. A long, slender tail emerges from above his rear end, and a pair of wings consisting of horribly distorted human arms sprout from his back. **'Power Augmentation': The Meikai increases Hikari's base combat prowess fifteenfold, granting him vastly improved physical capability and drastically empowering his techniques. ***'Enhanced Spiritual Power': In this state Maebure's Reiatsu becomes so grand that lesser spiritual beings are no longer able to comprehend it, and may be actually eradicated by his presence alone. Only the strongest Shinigami are capable of actually sensing his power, which to them is comparable to a cold, tar-like ocean. **'Sageonui Jipyeongseon' (사건의 지평선, "Event Horizon"): Hikari's Karadawaru is temporarily enveloped by flame-like darkness which expands its size threefold and increases its attack power. **'Eodum Chulhyeol' (어둠 출혈, "Bleeding Darkness"): Several tendrils of gaseous, jet black energy wrap around Maebure's blade before bursting forth in a scattered formation. Subsequently, they home in onto a target and unleash a powerful explosion once they all hit it from various directions''Nadir, Part 2. Former Powers and Abilities Stats Trivia *Silver-Haired Seireitou is the creator of the original concept of the Sōzōshin. Hikari and his race in LordGalvatron's fictional universe are based on that concept, but significantly altered to suit the latter's preferences. *According to his creator, Hikari would be voiced by , the Japanese voice actor of the Arrancar . *His new theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvc7MNk4LIw&hd=1 Mark Petrie - ''Dark Heart]. *In Japanese, he would refer to himself with 私 (watakushi) pronoun, which is a sophisticated and polite, but also old-fashioned word. *"Hikari" is actually a feminine Japanese name. Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Culmination'' (Indirect mention only) The Spectre of the Past Arc *''Spectre of the Past: Dawn'' *''Spectre of the Past: Morning'' *''Spectre of the Past: Noon'' *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' (Mentioned only) Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Evening'' *''Black Sun: Nightfall'' *''Black Sun: Dusk'' *''Black Sun: Nadir'' Collaborations *''Opposition against the Shiroyasha'' References Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Sōzōshin Category:Tsumikami